1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to securing means for cooking vessels of type known as slow cookers in which an inner receptacle is coaxially nested within a tubular housing and, more particularly, to securing apparatus for providing a tamper-resistant assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric cooking utensil known as a slow cooker typically includes an inner receptacle of glass or ceramic that acts as a cooking vessel mounted within a tubular shaped outer housing with an attached heating means between the two which is operated at a relatively low wattage over a long period of time. The inner ceramic vessel is provided with an annular lip on its upper portion to abut one end of the outer tubular housing. Closure of the assembly is provided by a base portion or bottom wall that is held at the opposite end of the tubular housing. Typically, the inner receptacle and lower base portion of the outer housing are pulled together by the spring force afforded by a resilient bail attached to the lower portion of the ceramic inner receptacle. A common scheme of attaching the two together uses an externally threaded member in the form of an eye bolt attached to the bail and the free end protrudes through an opening in the base of housing to receive an internally threaded nut. Tightening the nut produces axial displacement of the bail to produce a force to hold the inner receptacle and base portion together and apply axial force on the annular lip to provide a seal. Another form of securement uses a bolt depending from the bottom of the inner receptacle through the base portion of the outer tubular housing and tightening the bolt pulls the parts together. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,090. Both arrangements may be easly disassembled by the user with simple tools.
A tamper-resistant assembly for slow cookers would be advantageous since the practices referred to of completing the assembly with a standard nut provides for ready disassembly by anyone possessing simple hand tools. The tamper-resistant closure would limit access to authorized personnel with access to special equipment required for disassembly and repair.